Derivatives of 6-aminopenicillanic acid and of 7-aminocephalosporanic acid are known and have been described as antibacterial agents. There is, however, a continuing need for new antibacterial agents which are effective against additional gram-positive and gram-negative organisms, are effective against resistant organisms or which may be utilized when bacteria develop resistance to known antibacterial agents, or which are particularly effective against certain hard to control organisms.